


Pocket Dom Trainer

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Pokemon Trainers don’t just catch Pokemon in this world. Special balls were made that allows trainers to be captured as well. It’s not easy, but Pokemon are more than willing to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pocket Dom Master

Pokemon Trainers don’t just catch Pokemon in this world. Special balls were made that allows trainers to be captured as well. It’s not easy, but Pokemon are more than willing to help.

Chap 1

Pokemon and Trainers, they form teams and battle other trainers. While it was illegal to capture another trainer’s Pokémon over time new balls were made. Along with the PokeBalls there were the DomBalls.

Domballs were capable of capturing people, so long as conditions were met. 1. You must defeat them in a Pokemon battle. 2. You must strip the person of their clothes, or the clothes must be removed. 3. If the person is aroused the chances of capture become higher.

Along with the domballs were the dom badge. Those who possessed the dom badge were allowed to wear skimpy or sexy clothing in public. If a trainer is captured by a domball, their dom badge is used to make a collar for them to wear.

It was considered simple to get a dom badge, a little test, and a practical exam. You can use any means you want, but you have to get your proctor off in a certain amount of time.

At the age of 10 aspiring trainers get their first Pokémon as a birthday gift. They train that Pokémon in local tournaments and attend Pokemon School. At the age of 16 they are given a starter for their home town and a Pokedex. Then they can take the dom test, pass or fail they still get to go on their journey.

On Ash’s 10th Birthday he was given a Pikachu by his mother. Pikachu did test his trainer a bit, but they eventually became friends. They had a rivalry with Gary Oak, the grandson of the local professor. He got an Eevee for his birthday.

Gary made Ash feel small, in different ways. Ash had to work twice as hard to keep up. Pikachu admired Ash’s determination, he was young but over the years his training paid off.

By the time Ash was 16 he was deceptively strong, he might have looked lithe but he had built up lean muscle. He made sure to drink his special Taurus Milk every day. He ran laps with Pikachu, and even acted as a target for training for Pikachu’s attacks.

Ash and Gary’s rivalry had continued over the years. Gary usually beat Ash whenever they competed in local tournaments Gary always beat him. However, in tournaments when Gary did not participate Ash won, and in local contests the two had a mixed win and lose stats.

Not just in Pokemon, in their own bodies, the two met every two years for a literal dick measuring contest. The two had evened out over the years, both sporting a rocking 11 incher.

It was the night before they received their licenses. Gary and Ash had their pants around their ankles, dicks rock hard and pressed together. “Looks like you grew an inch this year Ashy,” Gary says. “Yeah, now I’m the same size as you.”

Gary smirked. “True, but I was bigger than you first.” he says. Ash blushes. “So what?!” he snaps.

“Don’t feel to bad Ashy, I’m first at everything, and you your lucky not to be dead last.” Ash glares at him. “We’ll settle things for real tomorrow!”

“You sure about that Ashy? We’ll both be dom trainers and you’ve never beat me in a proper battle.” he smirks and strokes his own dick. “Though it’ll be nice to have you as my sub.”

“We’ll see who ends up who’s sub.” Ash strokes his own cock. The two go for a test of stamina next, and much to Gary’s shock Ash lasted longer than him. ‘Lucky shot.’ he thinks and the two part ways.

Ash gets ready for bed, shower, brushing of the teeth and some Taurus Milk before bed. “Goodnight Pikachu.” he says and the electric mouse cuddles up to him.

-x-

The next day, Ash almost slept in, but thanks to Pikachu he was zapped awake. “Come on Pikachu.” Ash ran to Prof. Oak’s lab and made it just in time to get his Pokemon.

“Late again, Ashy boy.” Gary says showing he had already gotten his Pokémon. “I made it in time didn’t I?” Ash walked past Gary with Pikachu in tow. Ash got to choose between either Bulbasaur or Charmander. ‘So that means Gary got Squirtle.’ he stared at the two balls, and finally selected. “This one!”

“Interesting choice Ash, I uh heard you are taking the Dom exam as well.” Ash didn’t notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

“That’s right. I not only want to become a great Pokemon master but I want to build a fantastic harem as a dom.” he says, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“I think you’ll become a great dom.” he says, a hint of longing in his voice. Ash smiled. “Thanks Professor!” he ran off, and headed for the dom testing facility.

First order of business was to remove your clothing and Pokemon at the desk. Ash did, asking Pikachu to look after their new friend. He went into his test room, the test was simple enough a few questions involving toys, positions, and prep.

Ash got through the written exam. It was time for the practical exam. ‘Simple enough, make your partner cum before you do.’ he thinks. The door opens and Ash turns and gasps. “Prof. Oak!”

Oak stood naked except of for a lab coat. The man was fit, broad shoulders, nice pecs, and even toned abs. It took a lot to care for all the Pokemon. His cock was already rock hard standing at 6 inches, crowned at the base with a thick nest of pubes, his heavy family jewels sitting below. “Hello Ash.” he says smiling.

Ash drooled at the sight of the man, his 11 incher stood proud. “Why are you here?” he asks, not that he was complaining really.

“I pulled some strings and got to be your proctor for the exam.” he blushed.

“Alright! I’ll show you my skills.” Ash got down on his knees so he was face first with Oak’s cock. The boy missed the look of joy on Oak’s face, though his cock twitched in his excitement.

Ash starts out, licking Oak’s fat cock. His right hand teased the tip, collecting pre as the left fondled his balls. Oak let out a pleased moan. ‘I’ve missed this.’ he thinks as Ash teases him.

Once Ash had collected enough pre he brought his hand between Oak’s spread legs and began to probe the man’s twitching hole. He licks up to the tip, swirling around the fat head, mimicking the motion of his finger on his hole.

The middle finger, slicked in the older man’s pre, circled the tight hole before pushing inside. Oak arched his back and moaned, more pre escaping his twitching dick. ‘His hole is loose, does he play with himself?’ he rocked the finger in and out, feeling the inner walls cling to his finger.

He curled the finger and found Oak’s sweet spot. “Ohhh ah ah!” he panted, legs shaking. Ash responds by wrapping his lips around the head, and giving Oak a second finger. Little did Ash know Oak was in absolute heaven, pre rushing over his tongue and down his throat.

Oak was drooling as the two digits wiggled inside his ass. “Ohhh!” As the fingers stretched his hole Ash descended on his cock slurping and sucking down each inch Oak had to offer. He couldn’t deepthroat him on the first try, but he bobbed his head back and forth, slowly working his way to the base. “Oh Ash!” he moans.

He was getting a prostate massage and getting his cock sucked. He nibbled his lips, trying hard to resist cumming to soon. He’d been waiting years for this, more than Ash could ever understand. To feel these fingers inside him again, to feel this warmth around his cock again. It was becoming too much, his whole body was trembling.

Ash was determined to pass this exam, so he relaxed his throat and swallowed him down to the root. Burying his nose in his thick nest of pubes. He moaned around his length sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

That combo with a third finger working into his ass sealed the deal. Oak moaned, back arching in pleasure, as his climax hit hard. The first few spurts erupted and gushed down his throat, Ash pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth.

Cum gushed in, spraying over his tongue and filling his cheeks. Ash’s hand left his balls, and pumped the length, while giving his prostate a rub down. The actions made Oak moan, and his dick released a few more spurts of cum.

Ash swallowed it down, with a lick of the lips. He truly savored every drop he milked from the good Professor. Oak’s knees finally gave out, and he dropped to his knees. Ash stood up, so now it was Oak who was face to face with dick.

The smell called to him, beckoned him forth, and when he felt Ash’s fingers lace through his hair who was he to say no. He starts to lick Ash’s cock, going down to his balls and sucking one, before licking up. “Ohh!” Ash moaned.

Feeling encouraged he opened his mouth and consumed Ash’s cock, his throat relaxed and inch after glorious inch he gulped him down. Ash wasn’t ready for the sudden deepthroat, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Toes curled, as Ash moaned in pleasure.

He wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Oak’s cock was hard as a rock. He reached down and began pumping himself, matching his pace on Ash’s cock. He moans, loving the taste, and the musk of the boy.

Oak pulled back to the tip, showing off his tongue work on the sensitive head. “Ohhh ahh ahh ahh ohh!” Oak dove down swallowing him down to the root, nuzzling the boy’s pubes. He drinks the boy’s pre as his own drips all over the floor.

Despite being the one in control, Oak was still the first to cum. His seed firing out all over the floor. He couldn’t help it, the feeling of Ash’s big, long dick, punching out his cheeks and stuffing his throat, was the icing on the taste and aroma cake. His moans helped push Ash over the edge, he came hard spilling his seed down Oak’s throat.

When Ash’s dick left his lips, he fought the urge to whine at the loss. “So Professor did I pass?” Oak chuckled. “You passed with flying colors my boy.” he takes off his lab coat and lays it over a table. “How would you like to top?”

Oak reached back and spread his cheeks. Ash’s eyes sparkled at the sight of the twitching hole. “Sounds hot Professor, but are you sure?” he hot dogs his ass a little. “Oh I’m sure, ohhh!” he felt the cock of his dreams kiss his hole, and slowly plunder him. ‘Fuck Arceus yes!’

Ash groaned, gripping Oak’s hips. “So tight!” he stills in the ass, feeling every inch hugged by hot inner walls. He rocked his hips, letting Oak feel every inch of his dick. The older male moaned, his cock twitching in delight.

This dick had broken him, claimed him that no other man could. His body remembered it well, it had been empty for so long and he was blissing out. His cock twitched in a dry orgasm he was riding so high.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Ash began to move. He pulled back till only the tip remained inside and he snapped back into the tight heat. Their bodies collided in a loud sexy clap.

The sound of skin striking skin accompanied with Oak’s moans. Ash’s grunts increase along with his pace, Oak’s inner walls were divine, hugging him tight before relaxing when he thrust in.

Ash didn’t even have to reach around, the boy’s long hard cock was driving Oak to orgasm, on anal stimulus alone. The man’s fat cock bobbing with every thrust. Pre dripped all over his coat, his orgasm getting closer and closer.

All it took was a little shift in position and Ash rammed Oak’s sweet spot again and again. “Ash!” Oak moaned as his climax hit. His balls lurched and his toes curled, and his seed shot all over his coat. As his climax rode out, his inner walls tightened around Ash’s cock.

Ash moaned, giving one final hard thrust into Oak’s clenching heat pumping his own seed into Oak. The professor shivered in bliss as Ash’s cum pelting his insides. The man panted in absolute joy.

When Ash pulled out, his cum gushed out and marked Oak’s coat. His dick twitching as the last of his seed dripped onto the white garb. Oak slumped forward, laying on his coat. “That was amazing Professor.”

‘You have no idea.’ he thinks, and gives the boy a smile. “Yes Ash, I think you will be an amazing dom.” The boy smiles. Ash got his Dom Badge, this badge allowed Ash to wear special attire, and get to use Domballs. “And here are the special domballs you requested.” Oak presented a handful of strange looking balls, and Ash smirked.

He had his PokeBalls and his DomBalls, and it was time to start an adventure, but first…

After dressing and collecting his Pokemon you know who was waiting for him outside. “Late again Ashy boy.”

“Gary...” the rival smirked. “I finished my exam a long time ago, you must have been bad if you took that long to make em cum.”

In truth Ash had passed with the blow job, everything else was just for fun on Oak’s part. Ash couldn’t bring himself to tell Gary why he was so late. “How about we settle things with a battle?”

“Are you sure Ashy? I’m an official dom now.” he showed off his badge. The Dom badge had a thick collar boarder with four chains crossing each other. “So am I!” Ash showed his badge and smirked.

“Let’s battle the two say,” Pikachu was Ash’s first choice. “This is an official dom battle, switch outs are allowed on both sides. The loser is the one who has both Pokémon knocked out and is stripped.”

Gary kissed his Pokeball before calling out Eevee. “Get ready to be my sub Ashy-boy.”

“Pikachu, Thundershock!” Pikachu jumped and released a bolt of electricity. “Eevee use Agility!” Eevee sped up and managed to avoid the attack. “You fall for this every time!” Gary laughs.

“Now Pikachu Thunder Wave!” Pikachu smirked, and released a blast of blue electricity. It hit Eevee, and the normal type, froze as his body became paralyzed. “No Eevee!” Gary gasps. “When did Pikachu learn Thunder Wave?”

“We’ve been working hard for this. Pikachu use Thunder Shock!” Pikachu hit Eevee with his attack. “This isn’t over Ashy, Eevee use Quick Attack.”

“Pikachu use your Quick Attack.” Eevee managed to use the attack, but his hesitation from the paralysis allowed Pikachu to hit first. “Now Eevee use Swift!” a barrage of stars hit Pikachu and knocked him back. “Now Eevee finish it with Shadow Ball!”

Shadow Ball had been Gary’s finishing move in so many of their previous battles. “We are ready this time, Pikachu Electro Ball!” Pikachu spun released an electric ball against the ghost energy ball. The attacks clashed and evened out.

(Pokemon Stats)

Pikachu: Lightning Rod: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball

Eevee: Run Away: Agility, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball

(End 1)

Gary growled, and tried to finish things up with Quick Attack, however he was immobilized by his paralysis. “Pikachu use Thunder Shock!” Pikachu hit Eevee hard.

Eevee became unable to battle and it was Ash’s win. The look on Gary’s face said it all. “What is this?” Ash smirked.

“We’ve been working hard, you can say I’ve been last all this time, but I’ve finally caught up to you.” Pikachu was called back and it was time for the next Pokémon.

“Don’t get so cocky!” he gave his next Pokeball two kisses. “Go!” the ball flashed and out came Squirtle.

“Charmander I choose you!” out came the fire type.

(Pokemon Stats)

Charmander: Blaze: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

Squirtle: Torrent: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw

(End 2)

“Squirtle use Tackle!” The water type rushed forward. “Charmander use Growl!” the fire type let out a noise, the sound waves weakening Squirtle’s attack power. Charmander took the hit but at weakened power. “Take him out with Water Gun!”

“Charmander use Smokescreen!” the fire type released a cloud of black smoke that blocked Squirtle’s vision. He fired off the water gun but missed. “Charmander, another Growl!” the sound weakened Squirtle more.

“Keep up the Water Gun!” Gary shouted. ‘All I need is one good hit with Water Gun and the win is mine.’ He knew Pikachu was still weakened from his fight with Eevee.

“Charmander use Scratch!” the fire type moved through the smoke and hit Squirtle hard. “Now Smokescreen!” Charmander released another cloud of smoke this one at point blank range so Squirtle was really in the dark.

“Oh no you don’t Squirtle use Withdraw.” the tiny turtle Pokémon withdrew into his shell, raising his defense. “Charmander keep up the Scratch.” The fire type clawed at the shell.

Once the smoke cleared. “Now, use Water Gun!” Squirtle came out of his shell but came face to face with Charmander’s tail. “Charmander use Ember!” the fire type spun the flames hitting Squirtle into the face. It wasn’t very effective but Squirtle had taken plenty damage from the barrage of Scratch attacks.

Squirtle was unable to battle. Gary returned him and Ash smirked. “It’s time!” Ash tossed off his regular outfit revealing the dom gear underneath. Gary gasped at the sight. Ash was wearing tight short black shorts, with straps from them over his chest and shoulders. From the bulge in those shorts he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “You wear your dom gear under your clothes?” he asked blushing.

“That’s right!” he grins. “Charmander, use your flames to destroy Gary’s clothes.” Charmander obeyed, releasing strong waves of his flames to scorch away Gary’s clothing.

The boy gasped as the flames were hot, but didn’t harm the skin. (Similar to how you can touch a Ponyta) His clothing didn’t stand a chance. He shivered as his hard 11 incher sprang up and twitched. “Who’s gonna be who’s sub Gary?” Ash had a DomBall in hand. “Shrink Ball Go!” he tossed the ball and hit Gary.

In seconds the ball opened up and sucked Gary inside. ‘Did he say Shrink Ball?’ there was a variety of DomBalls, each having their own unique effects or purposes. Gary was about to learn the effects of this ball. Inside the ball Gary was completely conscious, floating in the mini pocket dimension the balls made.

He was rock hard, his 10 incher standing proud. Gary’s eyes widened as he looked at his dick. ‘It shrunk!’ he gasped. He felt tingling in his crotch, and sure enough his cock was shrinking. Inch by inch, the dick got smaller. As his cock went from macro to micro, the desire to top slipped from him to.

By the time he was down to 1 inch, his cock was twitching, and his hole was aching. He wanted to get fucked so bad, his tiny tool twitching and leaking pre. “Gary I choose you!”

(Ball Info)

PokeBalls: Basic Ball used for starting of trainers to catch Pokemon. X1 modifier

Shrink Balls: A special DomBall: X 2 modifier X 5 when aroused. Best used on big dick males, it shrinks the dick size of the male, and raiser their desire to be fucked.

(End)

To be continued


	2. Shrink and Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Shrink and Release

Gary Oak had a charmed life. He was born naturally endowed, raised by his grandfather so he got first hand look at so many Pokémon. Once he got a Pokémon he was impressive, helped him to win every battle in the local tournaments and festivals. He had a nice piece that all the girls and guys fawned over, he had a body that made the girls swoon, and guys look at him in jealousy. He could certainly wow a crowd, but one guy who never fell under his natural charms was Ash Ketchum.

That just made Gary want Ash all the more, he wasn’t impressed with his brains or his bod. So Gary tried to impress with his Pokemon skills. When that didn’t work he decided to become a dom. He knew if he could beat Ash, he would have him forever. Then the unthinkable happened...he lost!

The next thing he knew, his clothing was being destroyed by Charmander’s flames. The flames washed over his skin in possibly the most erotic way he’d ever felt. His nipples hardened from the heat, his cock pulsed as it snapped up into the air. Heat washed over his cock and balls and made him weak in the knees. Before he had a chance to collect himself he heard “Shrink Ball Go!” the ball hit and Gary felt himself get pulled inside the magical orb.

When he opened his eyes he was suspended in a void, bare ass naked and cock rock hard and wanting. The brunette felt a tingling in his crotch and looked down. ‘No no no, it can’t be!’ It was hard to tell at first, but after feeling another tingle he watched with wide eyes as his cock shrank another inch. His once mighty 11 incher that made other guys weep in jealousy had shrunken to 9 inches. It didn’t stop there, as his cock tingled again Gary’s mind swirled.

All his dreams of getting Ash on his knees and worshiping his dick began to shift. Thoughts of getting the boy on his back and pounding him into the mattress, or pinning him up against the nearest tree and making Ash cry out in pleasure, these thoughts brought him to many an orgasm and having wonderful wet dreams. Yet, these ideas to faded and were replaced.

At 6 inches, Gary felt a tingling in his ass. His feelings for Ash didn’t change, he still wanted the boy, but now their rolls were reversed. He was on his knees sucking Ash’s massive piece, putting his best effort to milk the heavy balls. At 5 inches, he imagined himself playing with his ass getting ready to take the big boy’s dick. He’d seen a lot of dick in Pallet Town, he and Ash had the biggest pieces in town. Though now his piece wasn’t even half it’s former glory at 4 inches.

Once he was at 3 inches, he felt tingling deep in his ass. The need for cock scratched at his brain like a needy dog wanting to get out. He could see himself laid out, waiting to be taken for the massive piece Ash wielded. It wasn’t enough to just take it no, he had to please his master. In his mind he could see him using his feet to pump Ash’s cock. Playing with his nips as he used his chest and mouth to pleasure the boy’s dick. If he did a good job then he would be taken. At 2 inches, he could almost see his future, traveling on the road with Ash, getting pinned against the nearest rock or tree when his master’s need suited him. It wouldn’t matter when his hole would always be ready and waiting for it.

When the last inch fell, his body rocked with orgasmic tremors. His hole twitched open and spasmed in need. The need to be fucked filled him, and each passing second made it all the more intense. His tiny tool pulsed, twitching in orgasm. ‘I feel so hot!’ he panted. Then he heard it. “Gary I choose you!” The void vanished and he was now before his master. Ash had his hefty cock out, it was rock hard and wanting.

Gary gulped, licking his lips. “These Shrink Balls are really something huh?” Ash muses seeing the state of Gary’s new size. “Ash please!” he pants. The raven smirks and wags his cock and Gary follows the massive piece with his eyes. Like a dog after a bone, Gary crawled forward, the heavy musk making his body shiver a bit. He buried his face in Ash’s crotch and took in the manly musk. “Mmmm,” he rubbed his cheek against his length.

“Go ahead, suck it!” Ash orders, and Gary felt the words stroke his lust. He is quick to obey, licking up the long dick, once at the tip he wraps his lips around the head. He sucks, and the first drops of pre lands on his tongue. It was electrifying. His tongue flicks the head, helping coax more of the delicious essence into his mouth. Ash groans, hands weaving into Gary’s hair.

He takes it as a sign, and starts to suck Ash deeper into his mouth. His tongue curls and flicks along the underside, as he slurped and sucked on the thick man meat. As much pleasure he was dealing to Ash, it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was feeling. Having Ash’s cock in his mouth was doing wonders, he relaxed his throat and took Ash deeper, it was like white hot heat shoot straight to his cock. His penis pulsed, twitching as pre overflowed off the tiny tool and over his balls.

Gary took him deeper, and deeper, and deeper! Not stopping till he swallowed all of Ash down to the root. His nose buried in dark pubes, the manly hair tickling his nose. The feeling was overwhelming; Ash’s manly musk, the pubes tickling his nose, the fullness as Ash’s cock delved down his throat, there was no way to hold back. He moaned, as his cock twitched in orgasm. “Cumming from sucking my cock that’s amazing!”

He shook in orgasm, his cum spilling onto the ground. His orgasm didn’t stop him from sucking on Ash’s dick. He sucked on the mighty rod, bobbing back and forth. Gary was in hog heaven, lapping at his length, sucking every inch of the mighty man meat. His moans of pleasure, sent pleasing vibrations through Ash’s shaft. Before Gary knew it he was cumming again, his balls lurching and cum erupting from the tiny tool. He was in his own little world, putting everything he had into getting Ash to cum.

The pre that rushed down his throat was just an appetizer that was to come. Ash was also in heaven, he’d dreamed of this a few times, finally putting Gary in his place, the boy’s mouth was so warm. As Gary slurped and sucked his cock, he felt his pleasure build and build, till finally, he came. “Aahhhnnn,” he cried out back arching.

His cock swelled as his cum rushed through his pipe into Gary’s welcome mouth. Gary pulled back to catch Ash’s seed in his mouth. The taste was explosive, his tastes buds lighting up like fireworks, his body rocked as he had a third orgasm. Ash sighed, he sat down and Gary cleaned his dick, making sure every drop wasn’t wasted. “Our journey has just started Gary.” Ash says brushing his hair. “We’ve been rivals for so long, I don’t think it’s time for it to end.” he removed Gary’s collar, and returned the dom badge to him.

Gary was shocked. “I don’t get it, you beat me…I lost I...” Ash silenced him with a kiss.

“You also beat me a lot in tournaments. One match, over so many. Is our rivalry really over?” he asked after breaking the kiss. Gary took his badge, and Ash returned his balls to him. “We have so much more to see so much more to experience.”

“Do you know what you're doing? If we battle again I might be the one to win next time, you really willing to risk your dom badge on a rematch?” Gary was shocked, most doms never released their pets. Ash chuckled. “Yes I’m sure. We’ll settle our match at the Pokemon League!” He lifted Gary up and stood with him.

“Fine, but don’t expect to win a second time Ashy.” he says. Ash grins and playfully gropes Gary’s ass, the brunette moaned.

“Let that tiny dick of yours be a reminder of your loss today.” Gary blushed. The effects of Dom Balls didn’t fade even if the person is released. “And we’ll battle again.” the two clapped their hands together.

A sudden cry makes them both turn and look up. Overhead a glowing Pokémon flies over the two boys, as it flaps its wings two rainbow feathers fall, and the boys each catch one. They share a look with each other. It had been a Pokémon neither of them had seen or heard of. The boys were filled with wonder, Gary felt Ash was right, their rivalry couldn’t end here. “This was your win Ashy-boy, but I’m not giving up I will make you mine!” he took his Pokemon back to Pallet to recover and get new clothes.

Ash couldn’t help but smile. The thought of challenging Gary again, competing for the Pokemon League, it excited him. He wanted Gary, this first catch was a little payback, but the next time will be for keeps. He hoped to meet that legendary Pokemon again, but there were lots of Pokemon to meet.

Traveling through Route 1, Ash found a Pidgey who he had Charmander fight. After weakening it he made the capture. He tried to capture a Spearow, but it called for help and Ash and his Pokemon became overwhelmed so they had to run away. Swarm battles were rare, but they could be intense for new trainers. His Pokemon were exhausted, so he headed to Viridian City. “You guys did great.” he hugged them and ran down the road.

Gary took a different road. He gazed down at the rainbow feather. ‘No holding back, next time Ashy-boy is going down.’ His tiny tool and his hole twitched. Their first time might be a long way away, but it will be well worth the wait.

To be continued


	3. League's Starting Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 The League’s Starting Road

Ash carrying Pokemon did cause a stir. “Hold it right there!” The local Jenny thought he might have been stealing those Pokemon. Thankfully, Ash’s Pokedex doubled as his ID, so he was cleared. “The Pokemon Center is down this way, I’ll give you a ride.” Ash got in her bike, the side car and they drove off. “So what happened?”

“It was a swarm of Spearow, they were so strong. They fought so hard, but there were so many.” he hugged them close. “Swarms can be dangerous,” she says. As they drove they passed by an orange haired girl on her bike. She saw the boy and his Charmander and smirked.

Ash was brought to the Pokemon Center in record time. The Pokemon Center was run by Nurse Joy, and her service Pokemon Chansey. “Oh my goodness!” she rushed forward. “Please Nurse Joy, please help my Pokemon!”

“Of course leave it to me.” She took Ash’s Pokemon and brought them back. “Chansey Chan!” The large pink Pokemon reassures. The light went on, and Ash sighed. ‘I hope they are gonna be alright.’ As time went on , Ash needed a distraction, so he decided to call home. His mom answered the phone. “Hello?” she brightened up seeing her son. “Hey mom!”

“You’ve already made it to Viridian City? That’s so great!” she says. “I even heard you passed the dom test, you are growing up to be a fine young man. I’ve very proud of you.”

“Thanks mom,” he says. “Be safe sweetie.” she says before hanging up the phone. It wasn’t long before Ash got another call this time from Prof. Oak.

“Hello Ash,” Oak was looking in the wrong screen. “I’m over here Professor!” Oak turns around. “Oh yes, there you are.” Ash can’t help but chuckle. “I see you made it to Viridian City, did you manage to capture a Pokemon?”

“Sure did Professor, I caught a Pidgey...I tried to catch a Spearow but a swarm attacked.” he says the last bit sadly.

“I see, not to worry, Spearow are vicious swarmers you’ll have better luck next time.” Oak tries to encourage him.

“Oh yeah, after my battle with Gary I saw a glowing Pokémon, it gave us these.” Ash showed Oak the glowing feather. “What?!” Oak gasps. “I’ve heard rumors, but could it possibly be?”

“What is it Professor?”

“The legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh, I don’t have much information on it except, It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings.” he says, and a smile graces his lips. ‘A pure heart certainly refers to him.’ he thinks.

“Wow, a legendary Pokémon, I hope I get to see him again.” his heart was fluttering.

“Hold onto that feather boy and you just might. It’s good seeing you, and good news, I heard about your match with my grandson, well done. I’ve sent some funds into your account, you can use it at the market place in each city.”

“Wow thanks Professor!” the call ended. Ash looked to the sign, and hoped his Pokemon would be okay.

“Hey kid!” Ash turned to see an orange haired girl. “You have a Charmander right?”

“Yes?” the girl smirked. “Perfect, then I wanna battle you!”

“Huh?” he blinked. “I’m a water Pokémon trainer, and aspiring water Pokemon master. I want to crush anyone with Fire Pokemon.” Ash glared.

“I would battle, but my Pokemon are being treated. We got overwhelmed by a swarm of Spearow.” he says.

“Oh jeez, you got taken down by one little swarm? That’s just sad. I’d never lose to a swarm!” she sighed. “And here I thought I actually found a good trainer to fight.” Ash had enough.

“I’ll battle you! Once my Pokemon have recovered I’ll face you.”

“Ha, I can’t wait around here forever, I’m heading to Route 22 for a prime fishing spot. You can find me there!” she runs off, and Ash sighs. ‘What’s with that girl?’

Nurse Joy comes out some time later. “Your Pokemon are now fighting fit. Please be careful in the future.” she says. “Thank you!” he takes Pidgey’s PokeBall while Charmander and Pikachu jump into his arms. “You guys look great!”

“Are you participating in the Pokemon League young man?” Joy asks.

“Yes I am,” he says. “Great, you can register here.” Ash gives her his Pokedex, and she registers him for the Pokemon League. “I wish you luck in the Pokemon League, here is your cash card.”

“Cash card?” Ash blinks.

“Yes, whenever you battle a trainer or gym leader registered in the Pokemon League you will be given funds that you can use at the Pokemon Market Place.” she explains. Ash checks and he had gotten some money from his mom, his savings, and some money sent to him by Oak. “Alright let’s go shopping.”

“Pika!” “Char char!” his Pokémon agree and they head to the Market Place. The place was huge, it had shops of all kinds. Some stands were selling Technique Cards, these cards could be used to teach your Pokémon new moves. Stone Stands, offering stones for evolution. Miscellaneous stands offering various items. Medical Stands selling potions antidotes, awakenings, etc…

What got Ash excited were the Ball stands. They stood side by side, one was for regular trainers the other was for Dom trainers. First thing was first, checking his cash card he had 6000, to spend. “I’d like to get 10 PokeBalls please.”

“Very good sir, and as your reward I’d like to give you this Premier Ball as a reward.” Ash received PokeBalls x 10 and Premier Ball x 1. “Awesome!” Ash exclaims, he purchases another 10 and gets an extra Premier Ball, putting the extra balls in his back pack. The dom stands were covered offering items to those only with a Dom Badge. He showed his badge and went up to the stand.

“What would you like sir we offer a variety of balls here.” He passed Ash a list of the various balls and their prices, each of the balls at his level cost 300. “I’ll take three gender ball.” The shop keep passed over 3 balls they had a blue top and pink bottom. The last of his money Ash spent on Pokemon food. “Now let’s go to Route 22, and teach that girl a lesson.”

Ash headed to Route 22, while he was looking for Misty he found a Nidoran M. “Charmander Go!” the fire type battled the poison type. “Use Ember!” Charmander spun and hit the pink bunny looking Pokemon with flames from his tail. Nidoran charged forward and used Peck, but Charmander dodged it. “Hit him with another Ember!” he spun again and hit Nidoran with more flames. “PokeBall Go!” he tossed a ball and hit Nidoran, it sucked him up.

Jiggle, Jiggle, Ping!

“We did it, we caught Nidoran M!” Ash gave the victory sign, and Pikachu and Charmander cheered. He called Nidoran out, and gave him some food. “Hey there buddy welcome to the team.” he pets him. “Hey Nidoran, I don’t suppose you saw a girl with orange hair did you?” Nidoran thinks for a second and shakes his head.

“Ash, Ash!” he hears his name get shouted. “Officer Jenny?” she speeds up.

“Please I need your help, some Pokemon thieves are planning to attack the Pokemon center.”

“What?!” Ash gasps. Jenny shows Ash the notice. “We are planning to hit the Pokemon Center and steal all the Pokemon we are Team Rocket! R”

“Who’s Team Rocket?”

“A gang of vicious criminals that steal people’s Pokemon. I’ve called for back up but they won’t get here in time. I’ve been looking for trainer back up but everyone has left heading for the Pewter Gym.” she says.

“We’ll help, right guys?” he looks to his Pokemon.

“Pika!” “Char!” “Nido!” they cheer willing to fight.

Forgetting about Misty, they drive off heading back to the Pokemon Center.

-x-

Misty sat at her fishing spot for hours not catching a thing. “Where is he? He stood me up that jerk, I’ll show him!” she stood up revealing she had a dom badge. “I’ll teach him to respect me!” she smirks.

To be continued


	4. Battle at the Pokemon Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Trainer Stats

Ash: 11 Inches: 24 PokeBalls, 2 Premier Balls, 5 Shrink Balls, 3 Gender Balls,

Badges: Dom Badge

Pokemon: Pikachu, Charmander, Pidgey, Nidoran M,

Cash Card: 0

Oak: 6 Inches

Gary Oak: 11 Inches Former 1 Inch Present

(Pokemon Stats)

Charmander: Blaze: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

Pikachu: Lightning Rod: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball

Pidgey: Keen Eye: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Nidoran M: Poison Point: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Double Kick

Chapter 4 Battle at the Pokemon Center

Jenny and Ash arrived on the scene, a bit late to the party. The power had been cut, and judging by the security lights they were running on back up power. “This is bad.”

“Let’s go!” Ash and his Pokemon rush in, the center was filled with smoke. “Pidgey I choose you, blow the smoke away!” the bird-like Pokemon appeared and used gust to blow the smoke away. “Where is Nurse Joy?”

“I’ll find her, and see if I can get the generators going.” Jenny rushes off, leaving Ash alone. Ash went to find the bad guys, and make sure the Pokemon were okay. What he found was a Meowth snatching PokeBalls and putting them into a bag. “Who’s that Pokemon?” he used his Pokedex.

Dexter: Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping.

“Those aren’t coins those are PokeBalls, Chamander use Ember!” Charmander charged, spinning and striking Meowth with flames.

“Waaahhh, who dares!?” he snapped.

“He talks!” Ash gasped, even his Pokemon were shocked.

“You bet I talk, I’m no normal Meowth, I’m a part of Team Rocket!” he pointed his claw at Ash. “Now hand over your Pokemon, or you are gonna get it.”

“I don’t think so Meowth.” Pikachu stepped up.

“Heh, like I’m scared of a rat.” He charged with his claws.

“Pika!” Pikachu shocked him.

“Gaaaaaaahhhh!” He fell back, scorched.

Ash got the balls and put them back, there were little medical labels on each of them. “Meowth what’s taking so long...” A blue haired guy came in, with a poison type floating behind him. He saw Meowth on the ground knocked out, and Ash putting the balls back, with Pikachu and Charmander helping, Pidgey and Nidoran were standing guard. “Koffing go!”

Pidgey intercepted the attack, but then got hit by Sludge and poisoned. “Pidgey no!” Ash gasped. “Thanks buddy, you protected me, have a rest in your PokeBall.” he cooed weakly and got returned. “Dexter Analyze!”

Dexter: Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.

“He’s strong!” Charmander and Pikachu stood guard.

“You must be a new trainer, you are no match for James of Team Rocket!” he did a fabulous hair flip.

“Well James, I might be new, but I’m a Dom Trainer, I won’t back down from a challenge. I am Ash Ketchum!” he introduced, and his pokemon backed him up.

“A dom trainer huh?” James smirked, he palmed his crotch, eyeing Ash up and down. “How about a challenge then boy?” he flashed his own badge. “I defeat you, you’ll become mine!”

“Fine, but if I win you’ll become mine!” Ash counters and the battle was on. ‘I’ll take this thief down.’

-x-

Jenny found Joy tied up, Chansey was paralyzed. “I got you,” she worked on untying the nurse when the door closed behind her.

“Hahaha, to bad neither of you will escape.” A red haired woman stepped out with an Ekans.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me.” She called out her Growlithe, the fire type charged and their battle began.

-x-

It was to be a 3 verse 3 match, Ash’s Pikachu, Charmander, and Nidoran versus James’ Koffing, Weepinbell, and Growlithe.

Ash was going all out against James, having Pikachu battle his experienced Koffing. “Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!” he obeyed, releasing a blue shock that hit Koffing, paralyzing it.

“Koffing, use Sludge!” He struggled, but soon launched a barrage of poisonous gunk. The delay let Pikachu move, and he dodged the attacks. “He’s fast, Koffing use Smokescreen!” Koffing expelled a cloud of black smoke, blinding Pikachu.

“Pikachu, Koffing is still Paralyzed, use Quick Attack and escape the smoke.” He glowed and zipped out, finding Koffing at the end of the smoke. Pikachu slammed into him.

“Koffing get up, Poison Gas attack!” Koffing couldn’t move he was paralyzed.

“Pikachu use Thundershock!” Pikachu zapped him with all his might sending him flying back. “Yeah!”

“Oh Koffing,” James scooped him up. “You fought great, thank you.” Ash was shocked at the caring in James’ voice. The poison type was returned. “I’m not out of this yet, go Growly!” he called out a Growlithe of his own. He growled intimidating Pikachu, lowing his attack.

“Pikachu come back, Charmander your turn.” It was fire versus fire, and the battle was just getting hotter. James could see Ash’s skills and his caring of his Pokemon, and Ash could see the same with James. “Your Growlithe is strong.”

“Your Charmander is to!” The fire types clashed again and again. Scratch against Bite, Ember against Ember, Growlithe also had a powerful Flamethrower attack, which was powerful, but not very effective against Charmander.

During their battle Meowth came to. “Hang in there Charmander!”

“Don’t let him get away Growly!”

Meowth smirked, Ash was completely distracted. His claws lengthened, with wicked glee they glowed and he jumped at Ash preparing a Scratch attack. “You’re wide open kid!” He went in for the scratch, making Ash gasp. He didn’t get close as Nidoran jumped in the way. He took the hit, and since he was still exhausted from their previous battle he was knocked out, but his effect kicked in Poison Point. Meowth became poisoned and quickly fainted again due to the poison.

“Nidoran!” Ash scooped him up. “You protected me, thank you.” he returned him so he could rest in his ball.

“Meowth should not have interfered.” He returned his Growlithe. “Your pokemon are quite strong,” he retrieved Meowth. “I concede this battle as a trainer. Our dom match is a draw, so I’ll retreat for now.” He picks up Meowth.

“Is that Meowth your Pokemon?” Ash asked.

“He is not, but he’s a part of our team. Regardless in a match between Dom’s no one is allowed to interfere.” he smirks at Ash. “This isn’t over, next time I will make you mine.” he throws Ash a rose, and vanishes with a smoke bomb.

“What a weird guy, he’s a thief but he seemed to really care about his Pokemon.” There was a ping, Ash received 1000 on his cash card. “He’s registered in the Pokemon League.

-x-

Jessie didn’t do much better, Jenny besting her in their match. “I’ll remember this!” she ran off. The two met up, James having stolen some potions and antidotes, and used them to treat their team. “That darn Jenny got in my way? Where is the haul?” she asked aggressively flipping her hair.

“I ran into some trouble, a trainer. His name was Ash.”

“Oh James don’t tell me you were chasing guys again?”

“Like you are one to talk, I fought him in a Dom Battle, but Meowth interfered.”

“I see, I suppose it’s no surprise wild Pokemon don’t understand the importance of Dom Battles.” she says.

“It was Meowth who lost the haul, but the boy was good, his Pokemon were very strong.” Yet he was more interested in the boy, the fire in his eyes, the passion. It made him think of how he’d look in bed, the same passion, that same fire, or something new! It excited the blue haired male, he felt his manhood stirring. ‘Easy boy, we’ll get him.’

“Sounds like a pretty good target.” he looked to his partner in crime. “Team Rocket’s mission is world domination, and the stepping stones to that are finding many powerful Pokemon.”

James didn’t think it would be that easy, but going after Ash was quite the enjoyable plan. In truth before joining Team Rocket James wanted to be a Pokemon Master himself, but his life was being forced down the wrong path. He ran away from home taking the few Pokemon he had on him, Growly and a Bellsprout. He got Koffing shortly after joining Team Rocket. He trained his pokemon with love and care, so they were all quite strong, which made Ash’s skills all the more impressive and enticing. It had been awhile since he had so much fun.

They escaped using their large Meowth Balloon.

-x-

Power was restored to the center and the Pokemon were safe and sound. Nurse Joy was able to treat Ash’s Pokemon. “Thank you so much for your help Ash, here is a little extra reward.” She gave him 3000 onto his cash card.

“Thank you Nurse Joy.” he did have his eye on some stuff from the Dom Shop.

“No, Thank you Ash,” she gave him a hug. “So will you be heading to Pewter City?”

“You bet!” he smiled. ‘But first...’ Ash took his Pokemon over to the Dom Shop. This detour allowed him to escape Misty, who had come back wanting revenge.

“Where is he?”

“Who? Ash?”

“Yeah,” she snapped.

“He’s on his way to Pewter City.” Joy sweatdropped.

“I must have just missed him, he won’t get away.” she got on her bike and raced off, not realizing she’s heading towards Viridian Forest, a place full of bug pokemon.

“Oh dear,” Joy says as the girl left a trail of dust in her wake.

-x-

Ash had made out like a bandit at the Dom Shop, grabbing some toys, and getting some Simple Dom Balls as a reward. “Great, I was wondering when I’d be able to pick some up, and I still got 500 on my cash card.” he grinned ear to ear. He headed towards Viridian Forest.

To be continued


End file.
